Cooking items that change the nature of the water, specifically items that change the nature of water's surface tension, can lead to unpleasant results such as water and food items boiling over the edge of the cookware. At best, this is a common kitchen annoyance. At worst, this can lead to fire and injury to the cook and others in the vicinity, including small children. Most pots and pans will boil over even with a lid in place. These are just some of the problems that the present invention, disclosed in detail herein, aims to overcome.